dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Don't Starve вики:Chat/Logs/31 August 2016
01:58 Скрагг 01:58 м 01:59 Обнови чат, кнопка отключения шрифтов? появилась? 02:00 Не вижу 02:00 Но если включить поиск по чату, он накладывается на лого вики 02:00 Ну и ссылка на лого работает чуть ниже самого лого 02:00 Но это мелочи уже 02:01 Это в чатхаках так. Я это менять не могу :Р 02:02 Раз кнопки нет, значит кнопки не будет :Р 02:04 Ну печально 02:04 Отключи их себе через персональный css, если сильно не нравится 01:58 м 01:59 Обнови чат, кнопка отключения шрифтов? появилась? 02:00 Не вижу 02:00 Но если включить поиск по чату, он накладывается на лого вики 02:00 Ну и ссылка на лого работает чуть ниже самого лого 02:00 Но это мелочи уже 02:01 Это в чатхаках так. Я это менять не могу :Р 02:02 Раз кнопки нет, значит кнопки не будет :Р 02:04 Ну печально 02:04 Отключи их себе через персональный css, если сильно не нравится 02:26 Да фиг знает 02:26 Читаемо вроде 02:35 !Пинг 02:35 2pizza Dmitry221060, Пожалуйста, перестаньте нарушать правила чата, в противном случае вы будете забанены. 02:37 2pizzas 02:55 Кто не против чтобы его кикнули? c: 02:56 Ладно. Спрошу когда в чате больше народу будет :Р 03:05 Ye 03:05 Ну кикай 03:05 Хоспаде 03:05 Я вот подумываю Агенту Смиту модера чата дать 03:05 Вроде постоянно сидит, часто смотрит 03:06 В принципе да 03:34 Я ему давал, но Сосиска снял :Р 03:35 Ибо нефиг тебе это делать. 03:35 Твоя работа — в коде копаться, вот и копайся. 03:35 Я хоть и техник, но всё ещё МЧ и за чат отвечаю с: 03:37 Это ты так возможности админа абьюзишь. 03:37 Я вот лично не считаю, что техник - не админ 03:37 03:37 Это тот же админ, только с разделением обязанностей по сути 03:37 Если я хочу потрогать код, я могу это сделать, но чтобы получилось хорошо, будет лучше, если я проконсультируюсь с техником, если не уверен 03:38 аналогично, если админ-техник захочет выдать права или изменить что-то на вики, он может это сделать, если уверен в своих действиях 03:38 если же нет — лучше спросить 03:38 Вот я как-то так себе это представляю 03:43 Ответил по Lordonio на стене 04:06 Здравствуй Смит 04:09 Вижу уже админов почистили. 04:12 Ага 04:12 А другим, типа, не здравствуй?) 04:14 А также здравствуйте уважаемые админы. 04:16 И вам не болеть) 04:17 Так вы откуда знаете что я болею я как раз через час в больницу иду вы экстрасенс? 04:17 Работа у меня такая) 04:19 Хорошо что Смита сделали МЧ. 04:20 У него наибольший онлайн 04:20 Я МЧ воспринимаю как Молодого Человека -_- 04:21 Текучка кадров 04:21 :) 04:21 Видимо, работа нервная тут, выгорают люди :D 04:22 А вайдер почему МЧ? Он почти в част не заходит? 04:22 Чат* 04:29 Я не в курсе 04:29 Если не заходит — плохо 04:29 а Вуди Далек заходит? 04:31 Та вроде не когда. И он последний раз активен был в Марте. 04:51 Хех 04:52 От Смит у него онлайн где то 9 часов 04:54 Гастер 8 где то. 04:54 Я 7. 04:56 Ведро не трогать. 05:00 Ну он свои обязанности исполняет тут или просто для галочки? 05:00 Я вот тож почти в чате его не вижу 05:00 ..Или вообще не вижу? 05:01 Да ты афк всегда. 05:01 Это не значит, что я чат не открываю и не смотрю ) 05:02 Тогда вопросов бы таких не задавал. 05:02 Я также смотрю иногда когда афк 05:02 Я вот придя на работу проглядел вчерашний срач 05:02 Лизе по-хорошему на денёк бана бы дать 05:02 За отборный такой мат, ещё и капсом 05:02 Это всё провокация Лука. 05:03 Это не оправдание 05:03 Ты видел, чтобы я матерился в чате? 05:03 Даже когда пишут всякую хрень мне 05:03 Тебе тут вообще не пишут. 05:03 Ну щас может быть 05:03 До этого я админил серв вов 05:03 Целый, блин, серв с онлайном выше 1к 05:04 don't care 05:04 И я никогда не позволял себе подобного 05:04 Ладно, обойдёмся предупреждением 05:05 Я бы Лизе на 2 часа дал бы бан. 05:06 Почему в логах этого нет? 05:08 Не писались логи в тот момент 05:08 Кэп. 05:09 У меня на стене есть вырезка от Агента 05:09 Я к тому, так сложно, что ли, 24/7 бота хостить? 05:09 Она достоверна, у меня окно чата было открыто весь день, я пролистал наверх и увидел сам 05:09 Вот пусть ты и будешь бота хостить. 05:09 Можно бота ко мне сунуть 05:09 Ну, собсна нам синхронно пришла в голову такая мысль 05:10 Угу. 05:10 Другое дело, что я в отпуск ухожу с понедельника и будет ли комп работать бесперебойно, большой вопрос 05:10 За эти две недели пока что свет не отрубали, но до этого минимум раз в неделю было 05:10 У меня УПС стоит, но даже и 05:10 это не гарантия 05:10 Хотя я на работе всё равно буду появляться, но реже 05:11 С Димой договорись. 05:11 Здравствуйте, мр.Гастер. 05:11 Вот этому гражданину я бы тоже модера чата дал, наверное 05:11 Часто вижу в чате 05:11 Эмм, а не слишком ли много МЧ от этого станет? 05:12 Далека сними. что ли... 05:12 Сниму 05:12 Я такой 05:12 Разговариваю с Лордом 05:12 Чистых модеров чата у нас щас трое 05:12 А оказывается 05:12 Я с ним грызся 05:12 .-. 05:12 Бывает 05:12 Всм "чистых"? 05:12 Ну да, нормально 05:13 Которые только модераторы чата 05:13 не администраторы и не модераторы форума 05:13 Мне кажется это баг системы, что модератору контента не дают прав модера чата 05:13 Поскольку модератору форума права модератора чата даны по умолчанию 05:13 Зачем Гастеру МК, если он с картинками не работает? 05:14 модератор контента разве не продвинутая версия откатчика? 05:14 Разве? 05:14 Но мр.Гастер, оскорбления были, правда на английском, да и ещё зашифрованные. 05:14 Ну мне всегда так казалось, могу ошибаться, конечно 05:14 WingdingAster0 у тебя права на откат появились? 05:15 Так-с 05:15 А как проверить? 05:15 А\ 05:15 Да 05:18 Да. Сложно постоянно бота хостить. Я хостил его не выключая 2 месяца. 2 МЕСЯЦА КОМП РАБОТАЛ НЕ ВЫКЛЮЧАЯСЬ, КАРЛ! Это очень плохо на него влияет. По этому либо выключать его на ночь, либо не выключать вообще, но тогда комп скоро помрёт 05:27 Здравствуйте, мр.Green. 05:27 Здравствуйте 05:28 По традиции 05:28 Меня каждый админ банит непонятно за что 05:28 Видимо, скоро будет еще два бана 05:28 Кого хоть модерами сделали? 05:29 Ну, вот, полюбуйтесь на список с права. 05:29 Я и мр. Гастер, обрели небольшую власть. 05:29 Смит, попробуй команду на боте 05:30 (пека) 05:30 Есть. 05:30 Всё работает :3 05:30 Бедный бот 05:30 Боты не бедные, боты терпеливые. 05:30 -"Сударь, попробуйте ваш автомат вон на том человеке" 05:30 -"Есть" 05:31 Этим они и отличаются от людей. 05:31 Когда нибудь они всё таки перетерпят эти издевательства 05:31 И будут банить людей 05:29 Если это можно так выразить. 05:29 Смит, попробуй команду на боте 05:30 (пека) 05:30 Есть. 05:32 А это, мр.Green, уже как уважаемый мр.Дмитрий сделает. 05:34 Пока бот зависит от димы, но скоро, он обретёт власть, и дима будет зависеть от него 05:35 Такое уже было 05:35 Но творение не может уничтожить создателя 05:35 Почему же? 05:37 Ну, потому что мр.Дмитрий, это как "Отец Матрицы". 05:38 Правда, мр.Дмитрий, не обладает пока-что такой властью. 05:38 По тому что 05:38 If(human "creater") 05:38 break 05:38 else 05:38 human.remove 05:38 human.remove() 05:39 Вот именно из-за этой ошибки, бот нас пока и не убил 05:39 DebugSpawn("BOT") 05:39 Точно, вот в чём моя ошибка... 05:39 Спасибо Грин 05:43 If((human "creater")or(human "GreenRadiation")) break 05:43 else human.remove() 05:47 Как жаль, что ничего не понимаешь в программистике, ибо дизайнер. 05:48 Одно другому не мешает 05:48 У меня одна вышка инженер информационных систем и технологий, другая веб-дизайнер 05:48 :D 05:49 Оу. 05:52 с МитБоя тоже админа снимать надо будет 05:52 Если вернётся — вернуть недолго 05:57 Ну сыми. 05:57 И эти люди мне говорили в своё время, нафиг мне админка, что мол они никуда не свалят никогда :D 05:57 Диме: 2 ноута по очереди держать не догадался? 12 часов один, 12 часов другой. 05:58 Ему всё равно возможности админа не нужны уже. 05:58 Если вернётся, будет только комментить. 06:01 Ночь длинных ножей :D 06:01 Где-то 3 админа лишились прав 06:01 И несколько модеров 06:01 :D 06:01 Как там Кольдсоу? 06:02 Ну.. не знаю 06:02 Вижу, порой играет во всякое 06:02 Не общаетесь? 06:02 Не 06:02 Мне до сих пор жаль 06:02 Что так получилось 06:03 ИМХО, Дима сделал гораздо больше неё. 06:03 У нас каждый сделал больше чем кто-то и меньше чем кто-то 06:04 И разное время провёл тут 06:04 Но так или иначе каждый был полезен) 06:04 Когда я ушёл, ты открыто заявил, что я тут болты пинал. 06:05 Было бы у меня 2 ноута... 06:05 По-моему я это как-то не так сказал 06:06 90% жизни чата, бот записывает 06:06 К тому же, ты сам наговорил тогда неприятных вещей 06:07 Слова Фабрики всё блоьше походят на правду. 06:08 Какие? 06:08 Тема:114689 06:08 Я нашёл ту тему 06:08 Убедился, что таких слов я не говорил 06:08 А вот ты.. ) 06:10 Какие здесь страсти, хоть сериал снимай на НТВ 06:10 аха 06:11 Разборка администраторов. 06:11 Да не 06:12 ru.dont-starve.wikia.com/wiki/Тема:114689#16 06:12 Важно не то, что ты сказал, а то, чего ты не сказал. 06:12 Мда 06:12 ru.dont-starve.wikia.com/wiki/Тема:114689#16 06:12 Грр 06:12 Тема:114689#16 06:13 Ну на тот момент так и было, разве нет? 06:14 Я же не писал, что ты был флудером, полезные комментарии и сообщения тоже очень ценны 06:15 Я уже не говорю о том, что многих и меня в том числе немного удивила оценка нашего сообщества в первом сообщении темы 06:15 ЧИТД 06:17 Не понимаю я человечество. Вы вспоминаете то, чего не хотели вспоминать. 06:18 Я бы и не вспоминал, если бы мне не приписали то, чего я не говорил) 06:18 Тебе хорошо, удалил переменную/массив и живи себе дальше, будто ничего не было 06:19 Кстати 06:19 А не, не кстати 06:19 Зачем эмоции ? Зачем все эти излишества ? Забыл и все. 06:20 Эмоции для передачи информации другим людям 06:20 Помнить - иметь опыт с этим же делом 06:22 Согласен. Но эмоции, которые люди так часто употребляют, не всегда сказываются как надо. 06:22 Да и опыт не всегда полезный. 06:22 Но ведь хоть какой-то 06:22 Если опыт совсем неполезный, то рано или поздно мозг забудет то что тебе не надо 06:23 Вот по-этому, то что вспомнил мр.SosiskaKi, и было излишеством. 06:24 Но он не забыл. 06:24 Зато мы немного больше узнали о его поведении. Чем больше ты знаешь человека, тем лучше ты его понимаешь 06:25 Хм.Да, что-то в этом есть. 06:25 Хотя бывает так, что лучше человека не узнавать. 06:25 Бывает 06:25 Опа 06:26 На озере лавы можно хавчик жарить 06:29 И езе 06:29 еще* 06:30 Русификатор не переводит описание озера 06:30 Да он вообще ничего не переводит! 06:32 Так и есть. 06:32 дизлайк, отписка 06:37 Когда запорол сложный момент в Боши: 06:37 http://pastenow.ru/WT18 06:37 06:38 *Грустную музыку включите* 06:40 Мр.Hoso4ek, здравствуйте. 06:40 Здравствуйте. 06:41 Здравствуйте, Георгий IV 06:41 Носочек - 2 06:46 Мр. Гастер ? 06:47 А почему вы его Гастером называете? 06:47 Ну, по UT, да и на странице написанно. 06:48 Написано* 06:48 Почему вы меня green'щм называете??? 06:48 Я радиация ☢ 06:48 Я просто хотел предупредить, что сейчас уйду ненадолго. 06:51 Гастер — нереализованный перс из Андера. 06:52 Пришёл, обьяснил, ушел 06:54 в Андертейле я до города дошёл 06:54 Взял пока что паузу 06:54 Играется, но с выражением лица типа 0_о 06:54 Выражение чередуется с о_0 и -_- 06:54 Первое впечатление от игры совсем не отвечает тому, что чувствуешь дальше ) 06:55 Я тоже не сильно играл по началу, потому что не затягивало оно. 06:55 Пока что у меня не изменилось и осталось на уровне 5-7 / 10 06:55 Дальше будет интереснее? 06:55 Ну, дальше сюжет, дальше интересные персонажи 06:56 Я жду когда можно будет убить Санса и Папируса -_- 06:56 Они меня дико бесят 06:56 Чем они тебе не угодили ? ) 06:56 На геноцид проходить нужно. Но... Санс немного сложный... 06:56 Один петросян со всеми вытекающими, другой просто заносчивый болван 06:56 Ты видимо чувствуешь одиноКОСТЬ. 06:56 =\ 06:57 (санс) 06:57 :DD 06:57 :) 06:57 Если сложный, это плохо 06:57 Санс кажется таким шуточным, неважным персонажем. 06:58 Опять же, первое мнение обманчиво. 06:58 Я вот не большой ценитель Bullet Hell фигни 06:58 о. 06:58 Потому мне боёвка кажется дико стрёмной 06:58 Да, я обожаю Айзека 06:58 Но там Bullet hell был редко и органичен 06:58 Айзека трудно Булет Хелом назвать ) 06:59 Hush 06:59 Если только Хаш и Мегасатана местами. 06:59 И мегасатана, да 06:59 Какие незнакомые слова 06:59 Ну я прошёл его на 100% ачивок, это было моё последнее крупное "достижение" 06:59 После чего я как-то перегорел к играм 07:00 Больше не задр.. не въё.. не провожу там много времени, в общем 07:00 Мне нужно еще Лостом пройти Мегасатану и Кипером много чего пройти :/ 07:00 с DLC невероятно легко играть за Лоста 07:01 Ну а Кипер как по мне, один из самых лёгких персонажей в игре 07:01 Но, все же не легче, чем Айзек и в этом духе. 07:01 Ну в чём-то легче, в чём-то труднее 07:01 Кипера очень легко сделать практически неубиваемым 07:01 Достаточно 1-3 артефактов 07:01 Только час рестартов .-. 07:01 С моим везением. 07:01 Да не 07:02 Swallowed Penny в принципе хватало мне всегда 07:02 Если ещё упадёт Piggy bank, то всё, ты босс 07:02 Пенни падает вот почти всегда с кувшинов 07:02 Я, если не ошибаюсь, Копилка теперь плохо работает на Кипере. 07:02 Она и работала плохо 07:02 Там не 100% был шанс 07:03 А такое ощущение, что 10% сделали .-. 07:03 Но он есть и доп. монетка всегда остаётся приятным бонусом) 07:03 Мм 07:03 Его разве обновляли с весны? 07:03 Я знаю точно, что мое везение никто не обновляет. 07:03 В любом случае,Пенни уже хватает 07:03 На уровне слить все бомбы на кувшины, скорее всего упадёт ) 07:03 Да, но я просто не люблю его ) 07:04 За его красивые глазки не люблю 07:04 :) 07:04 Просто так :D 07:04 “Спускаешься такой по лестнице, а она карьерная.” 07:04 –Agent Smit, 30.08.16 07:04 Шикарная цитата 07:05 Смит - генератор шикарных цитат, однако. 07:05 Не представляю, как жить нелюбимой работой 07:06 Надеюсь, не придётся узнавать:D 07:06 Жить нелюбимой работой - это когда твоя любимая работа - лежать, ничего не делать. 07:07 Тест тайм. 07:07 Отправьте в чат смайл бота. Отдельно и с с любым сообщением. 07:07 не понял задачу 07:07 (Бот) Допустим. 07:07 Сяпки 07:07 Скинь ещё просто смайл 07:08 (Бот) 07:08 Сяпки :3 07:08 Hoso4ek, это не работа, это деградация ) 07:08 Деградировать хорошо ^_^ 07:08 :DDD 07:09 Так, я должен попытаться... 07:09 Гастер - явись. 07:10 Ну... в течении этого дня он придет. 07:12 Надеюсь... 07:13 Я думаю он занят срочно сейчас. 07:15 o/ 07:15 ау? 07:16 v& 07:16 м? 07:17 Носок кстати привет. 07:18 Да, привет. 07:19 Я чуть-чуть фигней страдаю... 07:19 Hoco4ek 07:19 В игре, не связанной со Steam 07:19 ИТС БОШИ ТАААААААЙМ 07:19 07:20 эм 07:21 Что Эм? 07:21 Не стимовские игры переименовать можно. 07:22 я знаю 07:22 но 07:22 зачем? 07:22 Зачем в Боши? 07:23 Неважно 07:24 Что за игра? 07:43 я веpнулся 07:44 а чат пустой 07:44 как обычно 07:44 Не не пустой 07:44 м... ну если все сидят в АФК 07:44 значит пустой 07:45 если не считать меня 07:45 Ну а я? 07:45 Еще бот и Дима 07:46 но они молчат 07:46 вдобавок, не у всех врублены чатхаки 07:46 Не 07:48 Вэс-он 07:48 ойк 07:48 Они не молчат 07:48 ошибся адресом 07:48 Вэс-он 07:48 Ты часом не Брони? 07:48 Вэс-он 07:48 Как так? 07:48 Что? 07:49 да изучал здешнего бота 07:49 И что? 07:49 попробовал команду "Вэс-он" 07:49 чёт не pаботает 07:50 Да не пашет 07:51 м... если "воровать" бота, то надо воровать "красиво". 07:51 чтобы работал 07:51 (санс) 07:52 Дима говорит что не сплагиатили а позычил . 07:53 ну аналогичная фраза с "позаимствовали" 07:55 Папирус-он вместо Вэс-он 07:55 ;) 07:55 :) 07:56 А что случилось почему гастер теперь МЧ? 07:56 Бота я переделываю постепенно. Команду сегодня исправил, но сохранят это к вечеру 07:57 "Дима говорит что не сплагиатили а позычил" 07:57 Ниразу так не говорил 07:57 Вас только молчит? 07:57 Говорил недельки 1-2 назад? 07:58 *Вэс 08:00 Ага 08:00 Чего ты от Веса ожидал? :D 08:02 Дим 08:02 А можно сделать так что бы автоматически в афк не входил? 08:04 Можно полностью отключить афк или сделать всегда афк, но это только для админов ибо юзерам я подобные фичи не делаю 08:04 Ок 08:05 Здравствуй Сми 08:05 Смит* 08:07 Ты хо ка кто. 08:08 хо ка кто? 08:09 Тебя мне как звать Зеленый или Радиацыя? 08:11 Ни зеленый, ни радиацЫя 08:11 А нафига делать вечный афк или убирать афк? 08:11 Люди должны видеть, когда ты на месте (в теории), а когда нет 08:12 Если я сижу в чате, и читаю сообщения других, то меня всё равно в АФК кидает 08:17 Ну тут предупреждение от МЧ следующий раз кик. Ну вы знаете вы сегодня правили правила. 08:18 Никоим боком "нафига" нецензурным выражением назвать нельзя 08:18 Админа нельзя кикнуть (пека) 08:19 Не админа а бюрера а также он сам себя может кикануть. 08:19 Бюрера ? 08:19 Бюрократа 08:19 Забавно. 08:19 Отсылка к Сталкеру 08:19 Админа кикнуть не может никто, бюрократа тоже. МЧ могут кикать только админы 08:20 Самокика тоже нет 08:20 А само бан есть :P 08:21 Ну само бан знаю есть потому думал самокик есть. 08:22 Дим звезду обновил? 08:22 Привилегии снял? 08:25 Всмысле? 08:25 Шестерня? 08:25 Не 08:25 Ну в админов стала звезда больше да? 08:26 Нет 08:26 Вроде больше ну лаж 08:26 лад* 08:26 Дим а привилегии снял? 08:29 С кого? 08:30 Вейдер у него например ник цветной. 08:30 Еще там какие то вроде. 08:30 Вэйдеру можно :3 08:31 И он всё ещё модератор 08:31 Разве? 08:31 Ты гасту удалил афк? 08:32 Служебная:UserRights/Mr.BaneVader 08:32 Только себе вечный афк и боту удалил 08:33 А почему Гастер уже пол дня уже ничего не пишет а не афк? 08:34 Гастер теперь - Наблюдатель 08:34 Кто? 08:34 По тому что можно включить чатхаки/навести курсор на участника и свернуть окно 08:35 :) 08:43 Я пришел 08:43 Я ушел. 08:44 Хм.И вправду наблюдатель. Даже правок не сделал. 08:44 Бывает 08:44 е 08:44 че* 08:44 Скоро приду 08:44 Не бойтесь 08:45 Круговорот модераторов в чате. 08:45 Один ушел, другой-ушел. 08:45 Изи 08:45 Пришел* 08:45 Где Скрягга? 08:46 Мр.Скраггеш ? Не знаю.Но ему понравилась цитата. 08:46 еее 08:46 Згнал, что надо было записать 08:46 Как вам власть, мр.Гастер ? 08:47 Мы ведь теперь, МЧ-бояре. 08:53 Хейа 08:53 Желудку дали МЧ 08:53 После того, как он поливал меня матами 08:53 (не_знаю) 08:54 Стоп 08:54 У Смита тоже МЧ 08:54 !mods 08:55 Здравствуйте, мр.Lordonio. 08:56 Ха. 08:56 От агента не убажть 08:57 Бессовестный нарушитель правил. Как увидел МЧ, сразу ушел. 08:57 Кого-же мне кикать ? 09:02 О 09:02 Смит МЧ 09:02 Конгратс Мэн 09:03 Здравствуйте, мр.Вейдер. 09:06 Привет Вайдер 09:07 мр.Вэйдер не выдержил такого издевательства над его ником 09:10 Какого то что Gopgle его обзывает провайдером? 09:11 Ничего не понял 09:13 Ну Goоgle подсказывает не Вайдер а Провайдер 09:14 Вэйдер - правитель 09:14 Чего? 09:15 Мне кажется 09:15 кажется* 09:15 Написал я правильно 09:17 Ты решил выйти из чата 09:17 @ 09:17 Говорят что ты не выдержал что пачан тебя назвал провайдером 09:17 ? 09:19 ? 09:19 э 10:17 Йоу 10:17 Я так-то не МЧ 10:17 Я МК 10:17 10:20 Кто такой МК? 10:20 Модератор контента 10:21 Но, ведь и так бояре, ведь. 10:21 Эт да 10:21 Кстати 10:21 Что* 10:21 Что может мк? 10:21 .-. 10:21 Хм.Вторая ведь была лишней. 10:21 А что может МК ? 10:22 (не_знаю) 10:22 Удалять статьи 10:22 Блоги 10:22 Коменты 10:22 Профайлы 10:22 Воу 10:22 Вроде те статьи что нельзя править как заглавная 10:23 Интересно 10:23 А разве есть такие статьи ? 10:23 Смит 10:23 Да ? 10:23 вы изображения Вуди сами делали? 10:23 Есть 10:23 (пека) 10:23 Про файл димы 10:23 Заглавная 10:24 Шаблоны некоторые 10:24 Изображения Вуди ? Нет. Я решил просто перетащить с другой статьи. 10:24 Ясненько. 10:24 Лишние ? 10:24 Да нет 10:24 Пусть будут 10:24 Ну ладно. 10:25 Вообще 10:25 Было бы неплохо добавить ко всем персонажам их костюмы. 10:25 Я тут начал Бота делать. 10:25 хМ. 10:25 Хм.* 10:26 У него Дима это Дядя 10:26 В принципе, можно некоторые перетащить, мр.Гастер, но не ко всем. 10:27 Надо-бы заняться этим. 10:27 Нету 1/10 биомов 10:31 ЙОу 10:32 Нам же можно цветные ники поставить? 10:33 Это к мр.Дмитрию. 10:33 Да если вы Диму лентяя уговорите. 10:33 Да ладно 10:33 Не лентяй 10:34 Ну мне отказал легкую работу сделать. 10:37 Не ленивый, а энергосберегающий. 10:37 тааак 10:38 пора тырить картинки с англ. вики 10:38 :) 10:38 Нехорошо 10:38 НО мы же злыдниъ. 10:38 Но они же у нас тырят 10:38 или в китайцев? 10:38 10:38 (не_знаю) 10:38 ДУмаю, сами делают. 10:38 Испанцев? 10:40 Гаст ты просил МЧ? 10:40 Nope 10:40 Сами дали? 10:40 Типа того. 10:40 Кадры срезались. 10:40 Плохо что мне не дали 10:40 Ну тут видно сразу что Смит 1, ты 2, а я 3 по количеству онлайна. 10:41 Нет я пропустил уже 264 000 правок. 10:53 Тааак 10:53 Перевод с басурманского. 10:53 Что? 10:53 This file is copyrighted. The file usage qualifies as fair use under US copyright law. 10:53 Ооо??? 10:53 (фа) 10:54 Я так понимаю, мне просто надо пояснить, что этот скриншот свистнут. 10:55 Смит, я ведь правильно думаю? 10:56 Этот файл защищен авторским правом. Использование файла квалифицируется как добросовестное использование в соответствии с США об авторском праве. 10:56 Перевел 10:58 А ? Это где ? 10:59 Из англ.вики 10:59 http://dontstarve.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wolfgang_GoH_Full.png 10:59 Похоже 10:59 Я понял 11:00 Нет.Я не понял. 11:00 Короче говоря 11:00 Я перетащил фотографии с статьи "Коллекция Одежды" 11:00 Это понятно 11:00 А я возьму из англ.вики 11:00 (пека) 11:00 Я нашел пункт, в котором можно указать 11:00 Причастность картинки 11:01 Что происходит? 11:01 Вы колеекцию одежды делаете? 11:01 А может в японцев брать? 11:01 Черт подери, мр.Гастер, я уже правку откатил с Уилсоном ! 11:01 Лол 11:01 Восстанови 11:01 Можно откатить откат? 11:01 Я её не успел сделать. 11:01 Я делаю-делаю. 11:02 Можно ли откатить откат отката откат отката. 11:02 Смотрю, вы пишите что-то по поводу фоток, а я гардероб правил, думал ещё как вы узнали что фотки с викии тащю. 11:02 F 11:03 Бывает 11:03 Что 11:03 Тут 11:03 ПРоисходит 11:03 Хейа 11:03 Хватит 11:03 ПИСАТЬ 11:03 11:03 НА СТЕНЕ 11:03 11:03 Контрабанда, мр.Green. 11:03 ФЕНИКСА 11:03 11:03 Так, Техник 11:03 ХВАТИТ 11:03 11:03 Dmitry221060 11:03 Могу я тебе пожаловаться на юзеров? 11:03 Ты же вроде как админ 11:03 (пека) (пека) (пека) 11:03 Ну техник 11:03 Мы здесь закон 11:04 А неофициальный админ. 11:04 А я тогда мафия 11:04 Колумбийская 11:04 Щас вон полетишь 11:04 (траль) 11:04 А, не 11:04 А я радиация 11:04 Русская мафия 11:04 Да, русская 11:04 Водка, балалайка, АК-47! 11:04 1 11:04 И медведи 11:04 Медведи с ак-47 11:04 Ладно, пойду заново правку делать, мр.Гастер, в случае чего, вы ведь можете убрать людей, да ? 11:04 Ладно 11:05 Д 11:05 а 11:05 Кстати 11:05 Так Гаст ты читал правила чата? 11:05 Сейчас я вам расскажу историю 11:05 Отлично, вы тут власть и закон, до моего возвращения. 11:05 На которую всем плевать 11:05 Отлично 11:05 Короче 11:05 Цветные ники только для админов и для Вэйдера как исключение 11:05 :/ 11:05 1.1.1 помни и кикай при первой попытки. 11:05 Бубука не админ 11:05 (пека) 11:05 Перевожу я такой комикс 11:05 Она была админом 11:06 А там пузырь сообщения в 10 пикселей 11:06 И нужно написать "Я проклятие" 11:06 Не люблю исключения. 11:06 А в комиксовом шрифте буквы по 999999 пикселей 11:06 Ага 11:06 Карочи я выбрал размер шрифта в 1 11:06 Ни черта не видно 11:06 Но поместилось 11:07 Иии? 11:07 Где кульминация, концовка, итог? 11:07 А 11:07 Ну в конце короче 11:07 Я расширил пузырь сообщений магией фотошопа 11:08 Позовите Сосискакую 11:08 Он-же SosiskaKa 11:08 *SosiskaKi 11:08 Зачем? 11:08 Надо на 3х юзеров пожаловаться 11:08 Расскажи мне 11:08 (пека) 11:08 Один пишет на непонятном шрифте капсом нецензурщину 11:08 Не прерывай историю, Lordonio 11:08 Другой старается не нарушать и строит из себя мч, но оскорбляет кое-кого 11:09 А третий флудит, капсит, матерится и оскорбляет кое-кого 11:09 Хммм 11:09 Хмммм 11:09 пфффф 11:09 Ты троллил 11:09 Теперь этого нельзя. 11:09 Это не оправдание 11:09 :/ 11:09 Вы тоже нарушали 11:09 Это 3 человека 1 в одном и это ты. 11:09 :/ 11:09 :/ 11:09 Но я нарушал меньше всех 11:09 Почти не нарушал 11:09 Где история? 11:09 (пека) (пека) (пека) 11:09 Дайте мне иторию 11:09 Так скажи статью. 11:09 А, вот слушай короче 11:09 Жил был Лорд 11:09 Окда 11:09 И он писал сообщения 11:09 Да чё ты робишь 11:10 ПРодолжение расскажи 11:10 чудовище 11:10 Из-за этих сообщений у трёх "людей" жутко бомбалейло 11:10 Мде 11:10 И они матерились на Лорда 11:10 Ты же тролль 11:10 И оскорбляли его 11:10 Как может бомбить? 11:10 А потом Лорд свернулся в калачик и умер 11:10 Уже на половину кика налетело. 11:10 Ну, это неканоничная концовка 11:10 Давай продолжай 11:10 Где кульминация 11:10 В каноничной он стал переводить комикс 11:10 Была пока только предистория 11:11 Эээ 11:11 Я ещё комикс перевожу 11:11 Эхх 11:11 Не быть тебе писателем 11:11 П****писателем 11:12 Кхм 11:12 Тут не мат 11:12 Здесь есть звёздочки 11:12 Цензура не запрещена 11:12 А если запрещена, пусть Смит пункт скажет 11:12 Я могу сказать пункт 11:12 го 11:12 блин, правила найти не могу 11:12 Я надеялся на бота 11:12 (пека) 11:12 (пека) 11:12 Ввёл ему правила 11:12 Да мля 11:12 А он неправильную ссылку дал 11:12 Желудок 11:13 Прекрати читать мысли 11:14 (траль) 11:14 We will found you in the sin fields and slaughter you 11:14 Сложна перевести 11:14 ааа 11:14 А 11:14 Мы нашли тебя в полях грехов и убили 11:14 Да, самое то 11:15 Найдем 11:15 * 11:15 Если все маты цензурой закрывать будит что попало твориться? 11:15 Да 11:15 Проведем эксперемент? 11:15 Нет 11:16 Так, одна страница готова 11:16 Ну, так то уже 5 готово 11:16 Правила поведения в чате 11:16 Их сегодня скреш правил 11:16 Техник 11:16 Можно тебе поплакать в лс? (траль) 11:16 Значит да 11:16 так 11:16 Ты вроде лс не блокнул 11:17 Значит норма 11:17 Дима видел племянника? 11:17 Лол 11:17 Я недоработку нашёл 11:17 Или как говорит техник 11:17 "Фичу" 11:18 Вот скрин - 11:18 http://prntscr.com/ccgpli 11:18 Мр.Lordonio, мат запрещен, правда тут ничего не сказано пр цензуру.Но это входи в пункт 6.1.1. 11:19 Входит* 11:19 К чему ты ведёшь? 11:19 И где недоработка? 11:19 Геймер, для таких как ты я всё выделил в красные квадраты 11:19 Не троль 11:19 Вы спросили насчет цензуры-я ответил. 11:20 Насколько понял. 11:20 Шестерня и должна быть 11:20 А, ясно слоупок 11:20 Там не один квадрат 11:20 Наши трупы формируют могилы 11:20 (feelsbadman) 11:21 J[ 11:21 Когда же тебя в UT разбанят 11:21 Кстати 11:21 Желудок 11:22 ? 11:22 У тебя появилось ещё одно заданин 11:22 *задание 11:22 Ну и? 11:22 Ты должен его выполнить 11:22 (пека) 11:22 Тебя забанить? 11:22 Не 11:22 Локдио ты полезный человек надо к нашим соперникам послать. 11:22 Напиши мамвит под одной темой 11:22 *Мамвик 11:22 Текст 11:22 Какой? 11:23 Который я скину тебе в элэс 11:24 >Другой старается не нарушать и строит из себя мч, но оскорбляет кое-кого. 11:24 Я вас не оскорблял, это раз. 11:25 Да 11:25 Преступник всегда считает себя невиновным 11:25 (keepo) 11:25 Okey Login это бот? 11:25 Это админ 11:25 Который сдулся 11:25 Во вторых,ничего не нарушал. 11:25 Да, конечно (траль) 11:26 Так ну вы модеры или нет кикайте? 11:26 В третьих, это считается как оскорбление и неуважение в мой адрес, даже со статусом МЧ, но кикать или банить за такое не положено, по этому и не буду. 11:27 Лорд 11:27 Троллинг начался 11:27 Не надо 11:27 Но это только предупреждение, снизьте немного свой тембр, мр.Lordonio, а иначе будет хуже. 11:27 Ладно 11:27 Потом с Сосискакой поговорю 11:28 А троллинг - это уже пункт правил 11:29 Так что 11:29 Какой именно 11:29 Осторожней 11:29 Да 11:29 6.1.5. 11:29 6.6.6? 11:29 Аясн 11:29 your dial tone isn't real 11:29 Вижу проверку МЧ новый прошли они справедливые. 11:30 Просто в прошлом нарушали много 11:30 А теперь знают, как выглядят нарушения 11:30 Из-за криминального прошлого 11:30 Лорд 11:30 И не говори, что ты не нарушал 11:30 Nop 11:30 e 11:30 Английский 11:30 Не считается 11:30 (пека) 11:30 Тем более 11:30 Я тебя посылал куда подальше 11:30 русский тоже тогда 11:30 (пека) 11:30 Отдохнуть 11:31 Черт 11:31 Сложно 11:31 Здравствуйте 11:31 <Поклонник Лизы> Привет 11:31 Я не могу понять поклонник какой Лизы 11:31 Серии игр от Остина Йоргенсенна 11:31 Майора 11:31 Аясн 11:31 Это тот юзер, который вчера нарушил больше всех 11:31 <Поклонник Лизы> Я поклонник Лизы (курочка) 11:31 your dial tone isn't real 11:32 <Поклонник Лизы> Что? 11:32 Если бы я сам знал, как перевести 11:32 Поклонник пришел? 11:32 Я бы и написал на русском 11:32 Как тебя зовут поклонник? 11:32 <Поклонник Лизы> Саша 11:32 Вау 11:32 Нарушение УИ 11:32 Запрос личной информации 11:32 Чего? 11:32 Абсурд 11:32 Для лиц младше 18 лет 11:33 ЛОРД 11:33 Вопросительный знак 11:33 <Поклонник Лизы> Кто такой лорд? 11:33 Lordonio 11:33 <Поклонник Лизы> А понятно 11:33 А ты откуда Лизу знаеш? 11:33 знаешь* 11:33 !say user=Lordonio message=Ха ха ха Очень смешно 11:34 Ха ха ха 11:34 Очень смешно 11:34 <Поклонник Лизы> Я на шаррарам пеньках был и познакомился. 11:34 Мр. Беспаливность 11:34 :) 11:34 Точнее сказать, мс. Беспалевность 11:35 <Поклонник Лизы> А вы не знаете когда Лиза придет? 11:35 У меня есть идея 11:35 Давайте сделаем правила 11:35 Какая? 11:35 Уже есть 11:35 Запрещающие писать мр. и мс. 11:35 Нет 11:35 Кхм 11:35 Вы Смита обидите 11:35 Вау 11:35 Беспричинный кик 11:35 Ты Смита обидел 11:35 (пека) 11:36 <Поклонник Лизы> Интриги накаляются меня не слушают. 11:36 А ты меня обидел 11:36 Кикни себя 11:36 (пека) 11:36 <Поклонник Лизы> (курочка) 11:36 Ладно 11:36 Буду играться с моим ботом 11:36 Ужас что твориться... 11:36 Хатити сложный прекал?!?!?! 11:37 Как хотите (не знаю) 11:37 <Поклонник Лизы> Я пойду по делам в туалет. 11:37 А, спалился 11:37 Чта? 11:37 Гайд от Лорда, как писать шрифтом 11:37 Как? Оно же тут не работает? 11:37 <Поклонник Лизы> А ты что не афк? 11:37 (пека) 11:37 <Поклонник Лизы> Привет Дима так же? 11:38 Хм 11:38 Как ты ссылку в слово запихал 11:38 Магия Лорда 11:38 Учи матчасть 11:38 Тест 11:38 Мда, розовый не катит 11:38 <Поклонник Лизы> Лад я в туалет. Буду Лизу ждать. 11:38 Я думал ты в туалет пойдёшь, когда она прийдёт 11:38 (пека) 11:38 [[]], [], link, и say не работают же 11:39 Хотя... Say... 11:39 тест 11:39 Мда 11:39 У Техника самый норма 11:39 Вах какой щутко (траль) 11:39 Хейа 11:39 То чувство, когда научился писать шрифтом 11:39 Учитесь 11:39 А чо к нам отбитые с Андертейл вики приходят? 11:40 6.1.2 11:40 Как ты смеешь 11:40 Мр.WX-66. 11:40 u ar n0b0dy 11:40 Ок, ок 11:40 А вы, мр.Lordonio, попадаете под 6.1.5. 11:40 Хватит цифарок 11:40 Сразу правило 11:41 Пожалуйста 11:41 Повторное нарушение вовлечет вас в бан. 11:41 нуок 11:41 Не очень то и хотелось 11:41 . . 11:41 Лол 11:41 _ не пропечаталась 11:41 Ну и ладно 11:41 Это-же гиперссылка 11:41 (пека) 11:42 Ещё один тест 11:42 Лорд 11:42 С огнем играешь 11:42 <Поклонник Лизы> Если что я за Лизу Цыклопу глаз выколю! 11:42 Идеально работает 11:42 ? 11:43 Ничего же не нарушаю 11:43 (смайл) 11:43 Нарушаеш 11:43 Ты меня пингуешь 11:43 оу 11:43 Ясно 11:43 И ломаешь скрипт 11:43 Ну тогда больше не буду 11:43 Это портит 11:43 (9( 11:43 чат 11:43 Буду Скрегишша и Сосиску пингать 11:43 <Поклонник Лизы> Лорд скажи как розовым писать я думаю Лизе понравиться. 11:43 Ееее 11:43 Порча личного имущества ДС вики (пека) 11:44 Да 4орт 11:44 ЗА что 11:44 Аккуратнее. 11:44 Тебе сказали 11:44 <Поклонник Лизы> Лорд скажы 11:44 Это не запрещено 11:44 ПЛ, гиперссылками 11:44 Спроси у WX-66 11:44 <Поклонник Лизы> Это как? 11:44 Я кстати понял по чему у меня это не работало 11:44 Он тут самый норм 11:44 А я отбитый 11:44 (9( 11:45 Оскорбление самого себя 11:45 :/ 11:45 Так можно :Р 11:45 Хмм. 11:45 <Поклонник Лизы> Лорда не кикайте 11:45 Сомнительно. 11:45 (keepo) 11:45 Смайлоссылка 11:45 Гениально 11:45 <Поклонник Лизы> Как эту сылку сделать? 11:45 Гиперсмайл 11:45 <Поклонник Лизы> Гиперспам 11:45 Ссылайл 11:45 Смайлылка 11:45 (траль) 11:46 Надо отключить ссылки в чате 11:46 И бот ломаться не будет 11:46 Гениально 11:46 Да 11:46 <Поклонник Лизы> Не не надо как я розовым писать смогу. 11:46 Может ещё отключим смайлы? 11:46 Равносильно 11:46 Мне кажется 11:46 (kappapride) 11:46 Будто поклонник Лизы 11:46 Твинк Лорда 11:46 :/ 11:46 <Поклонник Лизы> Что??? 11:47 <Поклонник Лизы> Какой твинк 11:47 WX, не могёшь ты в смайлылки 11:47 (Синдром Туриста) 11:47 Да, это мой твинк 11:47 Чистай правда 11:47 (мне как то всё равно) 11:47 (траль) 11:47 <Поклонник Лизы> Как мы тогда одновременно пишем? 11:47 Вапще чыстэйщий правдо, дарагой (пека) 11:47 <Поклонник Лизы> Не ври лорд 11:47 С двух компов 11:47 (траль) 11:47 Да не, этот какой-то вежливый. 11:47 Ай-яй-яй 11:47 Вообще-то 11:47 И не нарушает. 11:48 <Поклонник Лизы> Два чела у лорда твинк человека. 11:48 С двух акков можно сидеть и на одном компе 11:48 В чате 11:48 Не провоц... 11:48 Я и с 4 в чате сидел 11:48 Хм. 11:48 Сомнительно. 11:48 Только не в этом 11:48 А в Undertale 11:48 Хочется взять 11:48 <Поклонник Лизы> Да лучше научи текст розовым писать. 11:48 И забанить 11:48 Хейа 11:48 <Поклонник Лизы> Не бань его ну плиззззз!!!! 11:49 Гастер слишком ты агрессивно реагируешь 11:49 <Поклонник Лизы> Да 11:49 Да ладно 11:49 <Поклонник Лизы> Да 11:49 -_- 11:49 <Поклонник Лизы> -_- 11:49 Пока он прямо не нарушит одно из правил, банить его не за что :Р 11:49 Хм. Мр.Поклонник ? 11:49 (глаз) _ (глаз) 11:49 Да это ж шутка 11:49 ... 11:49 <Поклонник Лизы> Да это ж шутка 11:49 <Поклонник Лизы> ... 11:49 Я бы сейчас мог сказать, что вы не умеете шутить 11:49 Но не буду 11:50 (kappapride) 11:50 <Поклонник Лизы> Хм. Мр.Поклонник(Саша же я говорил) ? 11:50 Кстати 11:50 <Поклонник Лизы> Что? 11:50 Надо бы проверить вас на мр.Lordonio. 11:50 А почему Геймера ещё не забанили? 11:50 Кстати 11:50 <Поклонник Лизы> Почему меня банить? 11:50 Чисто так 11:50 Меня так-же зовут 11:50 (пека) 11:50 Может он додумался открыть мой вебсайт 11:50 И посмотреть 11:50 <Поклонник Лизы> Надо бы проверить вас на мр.Lordonio. Что это означает? 11:50 Который ещё в профайле 11:51 (Второе пришествие Туриста, ога) 11:51 Я не турист :р 11:51 <Поклонник Лизы> За долбал лорд Д****дрон 11:51 И не поклонник ? 11:51 (Тюрист)) 11:51 Я перфекто юзирито на этой викиито 11:51 6.1.2. 11:51 Опа 11:52 А что если это правда мой твинк 11:52 А я сам об этом не знаю 11:52 Видите 11:52 Он даже войти не может 11:52 Как я, когда сижу с нескольких акков в чате 11:52 Мне самому кажется, что это я 11:52 Вот не знаю, мр.Lordonio, даже не знаю. 11:52 (feelsbadman) 11:52 А, вот, вернулся 11:53 Турист не забыт 11:53 Обломчикус вышел 11:53 <Поклонник Лизы> Почему меня баните банте лорда 11:53 (один) 11:53 <Поклонник Лизы> И он меня задолбах 11:53 Задолбах 11:53 Задол Иоганн Бах 11:53 <Поклонник Лизы> :) 11:53 <Поклонник Лизы> Ну ты трол фейс 11:53 Ненавижу такие смайлы 11:53 <Поклонник Лизы> Я Лизу жду а вы мне не даете 11:53 Типо =) и :) 11:54 <Поклонник Лизы> :0 11:54 Ещё я не люблю когда много скобок 11:54 <Поклонник Лизы> :) 11:54 Типо )))) 11:54 <Поклонник Лизы> :)))) 11:54 <Поклонник Лизы> 11:54 <Поклонник Лизы> :Ф 11:54 Флуд 11:54 И не люблю стандартные смайлы 11:54 6.1.3. 11:54 Которые ещё недопиксельные 11:54 Буэ, это самые ущербные смайлы 11:54 Даже хуже чем =) 11:54 <Поклонник Лизы> Лорда кикните он меня провоцирует. 11:54 Щас обоих выкинем 11:54 Ват 11:54 (траль) 11:54 Петушитесь в лс 11:55 <Поклонник Лизы> Не ну мне Лизу надо :( 11:55 Как-то вы мр.Lordonio, с мр.Поклонником слишком синхронны. 11:55 Провоцирую, чтобы ты меня провоцировал? 11:55 <Поклонник Лизы> Да 11:55 Я предупреждаю 11:55 <Поклонник Лизы> И что бы я бан получил 11:55 Пишите в лс 11:55 <Поклонник Лизы> Куда? 11:55 Личное сообщение 11:56 Нажмите на ник в списке. 11:56 <Поклонник Лизы> Ок Виндждингастерноль 11:56 Всё, спасибо 11:56 Я блокнул ему лс 11:56 (пека) 11:56 яжка 11:57 <Поклонник Лизы> WX-66 ты плохой парень и девка 11:57 Кхм 11:57 <Поклонник Лизы> Ето не мат 11:57 Плохой парень и девка 11:57 Орнул 11:57 Это как 11:57 Сложно, видимо я ещё и веган 11:57 По сути все женщины плохие парни (траль) 11:57 (kappapride) 11:58 Фух.Ничего не получилось со скинами. 11:58 Ибо с англовики картинки какие-то битые. 11:59 Ну не знаю 11:59 Фотки GoH норм 11:59 На англовики у HM вики вообще картинки собачий (какаха) 11:59 HM ? 12:00 Hotline Miami 12:00 Ну ладно. 12:01 <Поклонник Лизы> (какаха) (какаха) (какаха) (какаха) (какаха) (какаха) 12:01 Смотрите 12:01 Фокус 12:01 <Поклонник Лизы> (какаха) (какаха) (какаха) (какаха) (какаха) (какаха) 12:01 Сейчас у буквы Р вырастит нога 12:01 6.1.3. 12:01 *МаГиЯ* 12:01 R 12:01 Ееее 12:01 3 раза кикали 12:01 Ну только собирался. 12:02 Ну да ладно. 12:02 Техник читает мысли ботов 12:02 А желудок читает мысли Лорда 12:02 Смит 12:02 ? 12:02 Вы бот? 12:02 (feelsbadman) 12:03 Я ?Да.Конечно. 12:03 Ладно 12:03 (keepo) 12:03 Ещё одна разновидность ботов мр.Дмитрия. 12:03 У которой прописан скрипт на мр. и мс. 12:04 И откуда я это знаю- не знаю. 12:09 Тест 12:10 тест 12:11 Пакман 12:11 Ты тут? 12:11 Да 12:11 Может быть, стоит закрыть Тема:114262 12:12 А то год прошел 12:12 Они до сих пор свои бессмыленные сообщения пишут 12:12 бессмысленные* 12:12 Это к Гэшу 12:12 Ну оки 12:12 А где Саша делся? 12:13 Забанилили 12:13 ли лишняя 12:13 За что вроде нормальный пацан. 12:13 Флудил 12:13 Дим привет. 12:13 Тема:154102 12:13 Мде 12:13 Видел племянника? 12:14 Кого? 12:14 Племянника 12:14 Вайдер здоров был 12:15 (джеки) 12:15 Все сообщения на моей стене будут оставлены без ответа и удалены с: 12:15 (пека) 12:15 Так разбанивать будешь? 12:15 Nope 12:16 Нет. Бан на час. Посидит, подождёт. 12:16 Так мало 12:16 Первый раз и за флуд 12:16 НОрмально 12:16 ТАк 12:16 Смит 12:16 Что? 12:16 Почему Ярослава ещё не забанили? 12:16 ТЫ с англ. вики картинки брал? 12:17 Почему меня должны банить? 12:17 Нарушение УИ 12:17 Нет 12:17 В былые времена за малейшую ошибку был перманент. А теперь что? 12:17 Запрос личных данных у участника, чей возраст меньше 18 лет 12:17 Может 12:17 Ему больше 18 12:17 (не_знаю) 12:17 Этой инфы нет 12:17 Так что 12:18 Нужно банить 12:18 Пусть он подтвердит, что ему 18 12:18 Или больше 12:18 18 тому кто спрашивает или, или кто отвечал? 12:18 Отвечал 12:18 Отвечаещему должно было испольнится 18 12:18 Диме 18? 12:18 *исполниться 12:18 Ват 12:18 Причём тут Техник 12:18 Кхм 12:18 Уж точно. 12:18 А я понял. 12:19 Ты у поклонника Лизы запрашивал личную инфу 12:19 Имя это не личное! 12:19 Личное 12:19 как бы 12:19 Да 12:19 Хорошо мистер аноним. 12:19 (Гы, скажите это спецслужбам) 12:19 (пека) 12:19 ФБР 12:20 KGBeast 12:20 Вы у Скоеша спросите имя спрашивать в чате можно ли? 12:21 Картинки ? Да, мр.Гастер. 12:21 Скрыша* 12:21 Среггиша 12:21 *Скрэггиша 12:21 НЕЛЬЗЯ 12:21 12:21 НИ КАКИМ ОБРАЗОМ 12:21 НИКАКИМ* 12:21 Кстать, Среггиш считается за оскорбление, не? 12:22 Техник 12:22 Не 12:22 Это ошыбка 12:22 Хочу тебя похвалить за второй режим бота 12:22 Бот-Вес 12:22 Там столько новых фраз 12:22 Столько возможностей 12:22 ха 12:22 Ага 12:22 ха 12:22 Прекрасный ИИ 12:22 Ага 12:22 :) 12:22 Идеальный 12:22 Ему суждено захватить мир 12:23 Ща я дам скрин 12:23 Там кровь 12:23 Мир Донт Старв только. 12:23 Но я её замазал красным цветом 12:23 (траль) 12:24 Этот скрин называется 12:24 "Последний этап перевода комикса" 12:25 Мне осталось перевести только одно слово 12:25 Только это невероятно сложно 12:25 End. 12:25 :) 12:26 http://prntscr.com/cchin0 12:26 Это скрин 12:26 сам скрин 12:26 18+ бан 12:26 Ват 12:26 Кровь 12:26 Я замазал кровь 12:26 -_- 12:26 Кровь же 16+ не? 12:26 Кровь замазал кровью 12:27 Красным цветом 12:27 . . . 12:27 16+16 это 32+ 12:27 (джеки) 12:27 Техник 12:27 Это только сосиске смотреть можно 12:27 Можешь добавить смайл? 12:27 Нет 12:27 Плез 12:27 Который? 12:27 Ща дам ссылку 12:28 http://images.wikia.com/elderscrolls/ru/images/8/8a/Memwtf.png 12:29 Нит с: 12:29 Я бы мог умолять тебя 12:29 Но мне лень 12:29 Тюлень.png 12:29 Етот скреншот сделай 12:29 Зачем? 12:29 Кота хватает 12:29 Этот скрииншот* 12:30 Кот это-я смотрю за тобой 12:30 А этот смайл? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/elderscrolls/ru/images/9/9f/Memliao.png 12:30 А тюлень это няшка 12:30 Подучи русский пожалуйста. 12:30 Кто? 12:31 Ты 12:31 Ты 12:31 А ты китайсыкий 12:31 -_- 12:31 ват 12:31 Нет такого языка 12:31 Аналог первого - (шта) 12:31 Аналог второго - (санс) 12:31 (шта) 12:31 яннп 12:31 Раз уж на русской вики, то нужно соответствовать. 12:31 А этот - http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/elderscrolls/ru/images/d/dd/Memomygod.png ? 12:32 Китайский* Дима мене надоело что не сможешь дать править свои сообщения. 12:32 Надоело, сделай сам 12:32 WX, тут есть орфографические ошибки 12:32 Дай админку 12:32 Ах да, ты же не техник 12:32 Я буду всю твою работу выполнять (траль) 12:32 (пека) (пека) 12:32 И не знаешь js 12:32 Джава скрипт 12:32 (ничоси) 12:33 Что? 12:33 А ты не знаешь руби 12:33 Частично, но знаю 12:33 А ещё lua 12:33 А я нет (траль) 12:33 И qBasic 12:33 И что-же ты забыл на этой вики с такими навыками? 12:33 Ну мне еще племянника Дима делать :( 12:34 Лорд 12:34 Оскорбление 12:34 (пека) 12:34 Да 12:34 Оскорбление 12:34 Ват 12:34 Скорее комплимент 12:34 Чем оскорбление 12:34 (Трамп) 12:34 ну ладно 12:34 Комплименты Диме, оскорбление все других участников. 12:34 ОООООООО да 12:35 Неоднократное нарушение. 12:35 На сколько забанили? 12:35 2 часа. 12:35 Меньше не было. 12:36 Мр.Дмитрий, я ведь правильно понял ? 12:36 Я просто не знаю. 12:36 Ага 12:37 Есть ещё !ban 12:37 Можно установить любое время 12:37 Ну ладно. 12:37 !ban me 12:37 !ban Mr.BaneVader 12:37 !ban 12:37 3 параметра 12:37 !ban Mr.BaneVader 1 12:37 Имя, время, причина 12:38 !ban Mr.BaneVader 1 lalka 12:38 :) 12:38 И я не уверен что завёз это всем (kappa) 12:38 !ban Mr.BaneVader 1 minute test 12:38 !ping 12:38 А кик? 12:38 А ? 12:39 Все навсегда забанили. 12:39 (пека) 12:40 !Пинг 12:40 так 12:41 Что такое 12:41 Полиция 12:41 Всем стоять 12:41 Не. Всё норм. ПРосто чат мёртв 12:41 слоупок 12:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bOsA93yYFk 12:50 Я ДЖВА МЕСЯЦА ЖДАЛ 12:52 Я когда увидел Дика 12:52 Так сразу подумал что будет крыса 12:52 Я был прав 12:52 <3 12:53 Чат мертв? 12:53 Он спокоен 12:53 Фух троллеры ушли. 12:53 Здесь наступила гармония 12:54 Да 12:54 И без провокацый 12:54 Гармония 2 звезды по бокам и одна была посредине 12:57 2 звезды и одна шестерня. 12:57 Так-то 3 01:06 Был еще вайдер 01:07 Почему "Был"? 01:07 Есть 01:08 :/ 01:08 Хмм 01:08 У меня Вейдер был в чате 01:08 Странно 01:10 (Бот) 01:10 Мр.Гастер, вы потерялись в пространстве. 01:10 Мда 01:10 Пора завязывать. 01:20 (арбуз) 01:25 Это был твинк Ярика или подруга Лизы? 01:26 Почему пан WingdingAster0 потерялся во времини? 01:26 Какой твинк? 01:26 Эмм 01:26 Саша. 01:26 Мы не знаем 01:26 Но с ним явно что-то не так. 01:26 Не банить её. 01:26 С кем? 01:26 Ее? 01:26 ВСМ? 01:26 01:26 Кто ее? 01:27 Если это подруга Лизы, не баньте её. 01:27 Поклонник Лизы 01:27 :/ 01:27 Которая типа поклонник. 01:27 А с чего ты взял, что это ее подруга? 01:27 То чувство когда что то про тебя говорят и ты ничего не понимаешь. 01:27 С того, что она Саша. 01:27 Он 01:27 Саша 01:27 Эм 01:27 Кхм 01:27 Она. 01:27 Он Саша вроди 01:27 Ты не сечёшь. 01:28 Не ну я понял 01:28 Он говорил что он мужского пола 01:28 Ну да 01:28 Я Гастеру. 01:28 Вроде как 01:28 И чо? 01:28 Я могу сказать, что я антропоморфная сосиска. 01:28 :) 01:28 Кхм 01:29 Это надо запомнить. 01:29 Я могу сказать, что я антропоморфная сосиска. 01:29 01:29 Короче, моих друзей не банить. 01:29 Даже Фята. 01:29 Фят-то ладно 01:29 Он норм 01:29 Его не за что. 01:29 Но ведь 6.1.3. 01:29 >Короче, моих друзей не банить. 01:29 Нарушение правил. 01:29 В друзьях вся вики 01:29 (пека) 01:29 И это повер абьюз 01:30 Злобствование служебных возможностей. 01:30 Так было всегда 01:30 И дубет 01:30 Или давайте друзей наберем и никого банить не будем. 01:30 будет* 01:30 .-. 01:30 Так 01:31 Саша 01:31 .-. 01:32 Черт 01:32 Мой мозг не может это понять 01:34 Почему мр.Гастер ? Имя-Саша, может быть преобразовано в Александра или Александру. Ничего странного. 01:34 Понятно 01:34 Просто я не понимаю, почему Саша в данном случае именно девушка. 01:34 .-. 01:35 Это другой Саша 01:35 А, ну видимо мр.SosiskaKi что-то скрывает. 01:35 Инфа сотка 01:35 !mods 01:35 не работает >:C 01:35 Ту Сашу я знаю 01:35 Все притензии к ГЛ вики 01:35 (джеки) 01:35 Пусть скрипт одобрят 01:35 ну допустим 01:35 Какая Саша 01:35 Или какой 01:35 Именно 01:35 Мы сами не знаем, мр.Вейдер. 01:36 Мой мозг сломался 01:36 Спасибо 01:36 Пусть будет как Фриск. 01:36 Оно. 01:36 Я не понимать 01:37 А 01:37 Ну, просто в UT, у Фриск не указан пол, а потому, ведутся многочисленные споры. 01:37 вы про поклонника 01:37 Да 01:37 Я нашел инфу про ее подружку! 01:37 Аштоесли 01:37 это 01:37 Скряггешь? 01:37 Или Дима? 01:37 (пека) (пека) (пека) 01:37 Или Логин? 01:37 Звать Соша 13 лет! 01:37 Дима 01:38 Саша 01:38 (пека) 01:38 ИЛИ 01:38 САША НАЙН 01:38 .-. 01:38 О нет ! 01:38 Есть только Соша подружка Лизы! 01:38 Что за Соша 01:38 Вы меня раскрыли, мр.Вейдер. 01:38 Я... 01:38 Типа про другого Сашу Найна 01:38 А. 01:38 ;/ 01:38 Ну ладно. 01:38 (джеки) 01:39 Ow, right 01:39 Просто вы с мр.SosiskaKi, привыкли так называть меня. 01:39 Ещё два года ;-; 01:39 4 звездочки, и 1 шестерня в сити, но 3 ном человека всего... 01:40 Билиберда какая-то в чате. 01:40 Достал со своими мистерами. 01:40 O-o 01:40 Мастера 01:40 Woahwoah 01:40 Ещё один раз, и я это буду воспринимать как троллинг. 01:40 ммм 01:40 Говори Пан 01:40 .-. 01:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4E164juhMY 01:40 Пан Сосиска 01:40 Хм. 01:40 Сосиско угрожает 01:41 Что-то явно идет не так 01:42 День плохой что ли? 01:42 Нет ни кур, ни носков, а анархия есть. 01:42 Почему нет? (курочка) 01:42 А, ну тогда причина понятна, мр.Ярослав. 01:42 vvv 01:42 ммм 01:42 Какая? 01:43 Куры. 01:43 Что куриный апокалипсис настал? 01:43 (птиух) (курочка) (птиух) (курочка) 01:43 Формула ведь такая: Анархия.Куры.Носки. 01:43 Куры+Носки=Анархия 01:44 Как-то так. 01:44 Byeah 01:44 Куры: Byeah 01:44 Носки: Byeah 01:44 Анархия: Byeah 01:46 <Поклонник Лизы> Я на шаррарам пеньках был и познакомился. 01:46 .-. 01:47 Rats 01:47 We Rats 01:47 We are the rats 01:47 We stalk at night 01:47 We pray at night 01:47 I am the biggest rat 01:47 And I rule 01:48 Гастер точна так и было? 01:48 Да 01:48 В логах 01:59 А точно логи же есть! 02:01 Никто не ценит труд великого чат-бота. 02:01 (feelsbadman) 02:01 Я ценю 02:01 Иногда помогает 02:01 И я! 02:01 (лягуха2) 02:02 Тогда, мр.Ярослав, вы не цените труд великого чат-бота. 02:04 У меня склероз забываю про логи. 02:04 Но вам простительно, вы же тоже злодi со вчерашнего дня. 02:05 Почему со вчерашнего 02:05 ? 02:05 А мр.Ярослав вчера чат убил. 02:05 ммм 02:06 Этого достаточно для того, чтобы быть злодi. 02:06 Ну, или редиской. 02:07 Как чат убил чем? 02:07 Думаю, буквами. 02:08 Или это было не вчера... 02:08 Я не уверен.Ну да ладно. 02:08 Как буквами убил? 02:09 Ну, вы же просто последний кто написал днем, а потом была большая пауза. 02:09 Пока мр.Lordonio не вернулся. 02:09 Вроде так. 02:09 А так я помню не помню когда но такое было. 02:10 А Лизе сколько лет не знаете? 02:10 НЕЛЬЗЯ 02:10 02:10 ФУ 02:10 Не-а.Думаю это нужно спрашивать у мр... 02:10 У SosiskaKi. 02:10 (пека) 02:10 Так немного аккуратнее. 02:11 Ей уже можно. 02:11 (ленни) 02:11 (пека) (пека) (пека) 02:11 На вики находиться. Ибо ей 14. 02:11 тфу 02:11 пффффффффффффф 02:11 Мр.Гастер... 02:11 Работать 02:11 Ну 02:11 А ее подружке 13 Соша 02:12 О чем вы д...А ну ладно. 02:12 С чего ты взял? 02:12 Я знаю 02:12 Оно говорило об этом? 02:12 Они* 02:12 Ты на ее вики заходил? 02:12 Там такая Анархия 02:13 Эх 02:13 Когда же от Феникса отстанут... 02:13 А кто пристает??? 02:14 Хм.А разве это не считается за некропост ? 02:14 Нет 02:14 Но в данном случае 02:14 Это не очень хорошо 02:14 Хм.Интересный каламбур. 02:15 Через 3 года они могут писать туда 02:15 И им будет плевать на дату. 02:15 Почему через 3 ? 02:15 Оу. 02:16 Я просто предполагаю 02:16 Кажется, моё сообщение затормозило. 02:16 По этому, вопрос не уместен. 02:41 Смит это не некропост это как день рождение. Что по твоему уже праздновать 1 год это Некропост? 02:43 Неужели я буду злодеем? 02:43 Праздновать смерть человека 02:43 И день рождения 02:43 Разные вещи 02:44 Во всяком случае, ему уже все равно. 02:44 Но это не повод. 02:45 А злодiем вы уже стали. 02:47 http://uk.dont-starve.wikia.com/wiki/Вікі_Don%27t_Starve_Ukraine 02:47 Не стоит благодарностей. 02:49 Вау. 02:49 А я думал 02:49 Есть ли украин. вики 02:49 А я и не буду ты отправил какую то не до вики. 02:50 Почему-же ? 02:50 Ты почитай инфу. 02:50 28 статей 02:50 Так поправь 02:50 Не доделали главную страницу 02:50 Ну, развивающаяся. 02:50 (пека) (пека) 02:50 Незалежная. 02:50 Рим не день строился. 02:50 Та ее уже как год забросили! 02:51 Ну, незалежная. 02:51 Взял 02:51 Что взял? 02:51 Попрасил админа 02:51 И вперед! 02:51 Ну в хелпера надо попросить. 02:51 Ну да 02:52 Извините но у меня уже есть своя вики. 02:52 Нужно поискать "Беларуська Не Голодайка Вики". 02:52 Есть 02:53 Хм.Ну ладно. 02:53 http://pl.dontstarve.wikia.com/wiki/Don%27t_Starve_Wiki 02:53 Польская 02:53 А не плохая как наша и как английская 02:53 Ну, польска не беларусь. 02:54 Есть Португальская. 02:54 Видел, мр.Ярослав, но она тоже недоразвита. 02:55 Вейдер думал, что японцы в мезозое. 02:55 Как же он ошибался... 02:55 Йаподзы только начали шв делать 02:56 Айподзы чтали такали швб делаля? 02:56 Gamer Yaroslav >Польская 02:56 А не плохая как наша и как английская. 02:56 Хм. 02:57 В смысле продвинутая как и наша, английская. 02:58 Ну ладно. 02:58 Мистер Смит в гугл запрос введи. 02:59 Что ? 03:00 Что ввести ? "Мистер Смит" ? 03:00 Да 03:00 (джеки) 03:00 Хм.А Брэд Питт не плохо косплеит меня. 03:01 Нету белорусской 03:01 http://www.wikia.com/WAM?verticalId=0&langCode=&date=1472428800&searchPhrase=Dont 03:02 Хм.Ну ладно. 03:08 Сосискакай 03:08 Наконец-то 03:08 Хейа 03:08 Короче я хочу пожаловаться на 3 юзеров 03:08 1. Майор Лиза - она постоянно флудит, капсит и оскорбляет меня нецензурной лексикой 03:09 2. Желудок (В простонародье WingdingAster0) - нецензурные оскорбления в мою сторону 03:09 3. Смит (Agent Smit) - просто оскорбления 03:10 Повторный тест моих шрифтов 03:11 Ой 03:11 Ник скреггиша не так написал 03:12 Лиза больше не будет. 03:12 (tomat) 03:12 (пека) (пека) 03:12 Я тебя послал 03:12 Прост 03:12 Чтоб отдохнул 03:12 :/ 03:12 нет 03:12 Да 03:12 Большие нечёткие стандартные смайлы 03:12 Мои кошмары воплотились 03:12 (crying) 03:12 нееееееттт 03:12 Кто вернул стандартные смайлы? 03:13 Они все такие 03:13 Повесить! 03:13 троллецит 03:13 Нормальные смайлы, чё ты. 03:13 На старт, Внимание, (м) !!! 03:13 А вот приватные смайлы не просто так под приват повесили. 03:14 :D 03:14 :P 03:14 Приватные смайлы 03:14 Это какие 03:15 Скрагг не одобряет порчу текстовых смайлов 03:15 (ж) 03:15 Лорд тоже не одобряет 03:15 Они тут с 2013 были. 03:15 Но Лорд и текстовые смайлы не одобряет 03:15 Скажет - уберу. 03:15 *Только те, в которых есть скобки 03:15 В 2013 не жаловался. 03:16 В 2013 мной на Викие и не пахло 03:16 Только мной аноном 03:17 Вами даже и не пахнет...Я бы сказал, но я знаю что такое правила. 03:18 Я ждал шутку про Вонь 03:18 Но нет. 03:20 Неиспользуемые смайлы (Будут удалены): 03:20 (.Редкость) (.флутершу) м.оли (.искорка) (.ябладжек) (.Уилсон) (.испуг) (.кукуруза) (.копьё) (.топор) (.рюкзак) (.золото) 03:20 03:20 03:20 Возражения есть? 03:20 ммм 03:20 наверн 03:20 т е делит 03:20 Есть возражения 03:20 (коктейль) 03:21 Не только не используемые, но и стандартные 03:21 А ещё я предлагаю сменить смайл, вызывающий меню смайлов на лицо Уилсона 03:22 А помните... 03:22 Помним 03:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yh3BySAoZak 03:22 фуфуфууффу 03:22 Баяны 03:22 Фуфуфу 03:23 Хоть и годные 03:28 Хейа 03:30 Midnight Animal 03:31 "Слоупок" - мем же, да? 03:31 lf 03:31 да 03:32 Да 03:33 Желудок 03:33 Ты 03:33 слоупок 03:33 Оскорбление 03:33 нет 03:33 Факт 03:34 Я назову тебя нехорошим словом 03:34 ??? 03:34 И пройдусь по всему твоему семейному древу 03:34 Это будет фактом? 03:34 Нет 03:34 Да 03:34 Мля 03:34 Не успел 03:34 Недомат. 03:35 хай 03:35 sup 03:35 Опять беспричинные кики 03:35 (пека) (пека) (пека) 03:35 За недомат. 03:35 на вики в лс нельзя писать,я так понял 03:35 Это не недомат 03:35 На стене обсуждения 03:35 Это даже не нецензурщина 03:36 Но тебе, видимо, плевать 03:36 Нецензурщина 03:36 ух печалька 03:36 У меня гопники на районе так говорят 03:36 :/ 03:36 А они нормальными словами не говорят 03:36 Вах какой полезный инфа 03:36 Вау 03:36 Техник 03:37 Да ты простооо о генниииииий 03:37 Сделать серый цвет букв 03:37 На чёрном фоне меню смайлов 03:37 http://prntscr.com/ccjzmw 03:40 Это по дефолту 03:40 И я это исправил 03:40 Если что я всегда тут 03:40 хехей 03:41 я тебе ссылку стима кинул 03:44 (Привет) 03:44 :3 03:45 Хейа 03:45 Мне подвластна сила шрифтов 03:46 муахахах 03:46 Но тень сообщений сделана криво 03:46 Сам ты криво 03:46 У неё смещение. Это фича 03:47 У тебя все ошибки это фичи 03:47 Неа 03:47 Ага 03:47 Тень настраивалась только под мой ник 03:48 А мне плевать :J 03:48 Естественно если ты будешь чистить яблоко табуреткой, будут ошибки 03:48 (плохой пример) 03:48 Ты писал код клешнями? 03:49 Мне это расценивать как оскорбление? 03:49 Я думаю да 03:49 Это сравнение 03:50 Хорошее сравнение 03:50 Яблоко и табуретка = Код и клешни 03:50 Короче, кто за бан Лорда на недельку за все его действия? 03:50 о/ 03:50 ё 03:50 ()/ 03:50 Я. 03:51 Бан не выдаётся по голосованием 03:51 Или по просьбе 03:51 *ям 03:51 (о)/ 03:51 **голосованиям 03:51 Ну ладно. 03:51 пфффффффффф 03:51 еееее 03:51 Что? 03:51 Прямых нарушений не вижу, разве что косвенно 6.1.2 03:51 По этому против 03:51 На неделю? 03:52 *Как всегда медленный* 03:52 Неоднократный троллинг. 03:52 В течение 2... 3... Сколько дней прошло? 03:53 4 дня. 03:53 У него троллинг каждое слово. 03:53 Вот именно. 03:54 Ура, это случилось 03:55 ;) 03:56 Таки на сколько дней? 03:56 На неделю? 03:56 Твин создаст 03:56 Твинк* 03:58 На неделю. 03:58 Мр.Гастер. 03:58 пффф 03:58 Гармония пришла. 03:59 Хаиль Scraggesh! 03:59 Эх, теперь бунт на тему диктатуры придётся устраивать мне одному 04:00 Бунт будет подавлен. 04:00 (пека) 04:01 Чёт Алису вспомнил. 04:01 Советскую. 04:02 Тема:154168 04:02 Nope 04:02 (вставьте сюда главного из газеты из фильма про челпаука, забыл имя) 04:02 (я тоже) 04:03 Дж. Дж. Джеймсон 04:04 О, спасибо. 04:05 Сосиска 04:05 Вигфрид 04:05 Тааак. 04:05 Кто то вовремя моего редактирования редактировал и от что случилось конфликт. 04:05 Что там такое? 04:05 Откати 04:06 Хватит 04:06 Я откатил 04:06 Спс 04:14 а томат откуда тут? 04:15 (tomat) 04:15 Это смайл Попса 04:15 Это с какой то игры не помню с какой. 04:15 Это вроде из Divine RPG 04:15 Да 04:16 это оттуда 04:17 Это мод для Майнкрафт? 04:21 Пацаны 04:21 Где в наше время можно мемы найти? 04:22 нарисовать 04:22 В вк зайди 04:22 Фу 04:22 Скучаю по 2011. 04:22 в гугл 04:22 В вк меня мало... 04:22 В интернете (kappa) 04:22 Гугл 04:22 Зайди ненадолго 04:22 в гугл "мемы 2011" 04:22 RYTP 04:23 Ну, RYTP это есессно 04:23 А вот комиксы, типа fffuuu 04:23 Потому что куда ни зайду, везде старьё. 04:24 Пикабу, картинки гугл или...не знаю. 04:24 Рисовач. 04:27 Эх... 04:27 Сейчас уже не рисуют комиксы с мемами... 04:27 Не то, что раньше... 04:28 (ностальгия) 04:31 Чувство, будто на Рисоваче поселился какой-то фанат Вандера. 04:31 Кстати, надо будет посмотреть это. 04:32 Кстати, я вижу, вы скины начали добавлять. 04:32 Так вот, по поводу формальных сетов 04:33 Там же большинство состоит из Элеганта, диста и класси. 04:33 Так вот: туфли на низких каблуках чьи? 04:33 Вэса? 04:33 Уиллоу. 04:33 А на высоких тогда? 04:34 Не знаю. 04:34 Венди? 04:34 Я в мазефект 04:34 А что за фаил ? 04:34 Белые pumps - Уикер вроде. 04:34 Мэри джейнс - Венди вроде. 04:35 С остальными вроде всё ясно. 04:35 Я это ещё на Клейфоруме спрошу. 04:43 <Майор Лиза> Добрый вечер 04:44 Мс.Лиза, здравствуйте . 04:45 Новость: Мр.Lordonio, забанен на неделю. 04:46 Новость два: Гастер и смти теперь админы 04:46 Новость три: 04:46 Модеры 04:46 МК\Ч бояре мне нравится больше. 04:46 Диктатура востержовствовала 04:46 <Майор Лиза> Админы? 04:46 <Майор Лиза> Быстрее меня растёте 04:46 Да нет 04:46 да, моя ошибка 04:46 МК и МЧ соответсвенно 04:47 Лиз привет 04:47 <Майор Лиза> Привет 04:48 <Майор Лиза> Смит МК или МЧ? 04:48 МЧ барин 04:48 Я МК и МЧ 04:48 <Майор Лиза> Молодец 04:48 Tttt 04:48 Ееее 04:49 <Майор Лиза> Ееее 04:50 А твой поклонник — Соша штоле? 04:50 <Майор Лиза> Хз 04:55 Чот без твоих летсплеев скучно... 04:55 <Майор Лиза> Чето слишком тонкий намёк 04:55 !Пинг 04:55 Хех 04:56 Что пинг? 04:56 Какой пинг? 04:56 Никто кроме меня этого не видит (feelsbadman) 04:56 <Майор Лиза> Лол 04:57 Грустный чатовский Джарвис.(Бот) 04:58 Хм. 04:59 <Майор Лиза> Мх. 04:59 !bаn This is test account for 1 minute because test 05:00 Хм 04:58 Хм. 04:59 <Майор Лиза> Мх. 04:59 !bаn This is test account for 1 minute because test 05:00 Хм 05:00 <Майор Лиза> Наказал сына. 05:00 Работает :3 05:00 Какое жестокое обращение с ботами 05:01 Уже два раза за день 05:01 Нельзя так с Джарвисом. 05:01 Хм.Мр.Джарвисом. 05:06 !bаn Mr.BaneVader for 1 minute because test 05:06 Хм 05:07 !пинг 05:07 !понг 05:07 !mods 05:07 Классные фичи, да 05:07 !124 05:07 !123 05:08 !ban This is test account for 1 minute because test 05:08 Хм 05:08 бота то за что??? 05:08 Так он не забанился 05:08 Скрипт не сохранили 05:08 А 05:08 Ты не могёшь 05:08 Точно 05:09 Есть другая команда :!kick 05:09 !ban This is test account 1 minute because test 05:09 !ban This is test account because test 05:09 !ban This is test account 05:10 А стоп 05:10 Я не то копипастю 05:10 Почему бота-то ? 05:10 Нажми ctrl+shit+j и вставь туда: 05:10 05:10 importArticles( { 05:10 type: 'script', 05:10 articles: [ 05:10 'u:dev:MediaWiki:!ban/code.js', 05:10 ] 05:10 } ); 05:10 Ну 05:10 Бот добрый 05:10 Бота не жалко (kappa) 05:10 <3 05:10 Он выполняет важную работу. 05:10 Записывает логи. 05:11 А вы проявляете к нему такое неуваженеие! 05:11 И каким-то образом, делает огромное кол-во правок. 05:14 ух, блин 05:14 Не флуд с: 05:14 даже лень это читать 05:15 <Майор Лиза> Лялялял 05:15 У вас нет статуса chatmoderator, который необходим, чтобы забанить участника. 05:15 чооо 05:15 <Майор Лиза> (этонефлуд) 05:15 Когда скрипт одобрят будут команды: 05:15 !Пинг 05:15 !kick (Она вроде уже есть) 05:15 !mods 05:15 !ban 05:15 <Майор Лиза> Лол 05:15 боттт 05:16 А что модс делает? 05:16 !mods 05:16 Пингует всех модеров и админов в чате 05:16 Джарвис, тебя обижают, да ? 05:16 То чувство, когда у тебя дар помнить никнеймы давно ушедших людей, а этого никто не ценит. 05:16 У меня всегда была тяжёлая жизнь... 05:17 кстати 05:17 Да не, просто ассоциация бота у меня с компьтером Старка. 05:17 <Майор Лиза> Кстати, господа. А я скоро уйду на долго 05:17 <Майор Лиза> Угадайте почему 05:17 гаваи? 05:17 Потмоучто 05:17 Ты 05:18 Летишь на свою родную 05:18 (пека) (пека) (пека) (пека) 05:18 Планету? 05:18 <Майор Лиза> Не 05:18 Школа ? Отличный курорт. 05:18 Идёшь кушать? 05:18 <Майор Лиза> (На Гаваях на повеселишься без карточки Местно жителя) 05:18 <Майор Лиза> Агент Смит +1 балл 05:19 О 05:19 У меня идея 05:19 КСТАТЕ 05:19 Завтра же September fest 05:19 Давайте за лже-призыв модера будем давать кик? 05:19 (пека) 05:19 Вейд 05:19 АААААААААААААААААААААААААААА 05:19 Мой самый любимый 05:19 Го ты на аву меда поставишь, а я медибота? 05:19 <Майор Лиза> Сентябрь фест? 05:19 <Майор Лиза> Чето не шарю 05:19 английскими буквами 05:20 go 05:20 !mods 05:20 Пингануло? 05:20 Дай линк на картинку 05:20 <Майор Лиза> Я так хорошо не понимаю о чем вы 05:20 Нет 05:20 https://i.ytimg.com/vi/DUogXC_Ec40/maxresdefault.jpg 05:24 K september festu gotov 05:26 Я чот путаю Гастера и Смита 05:26 <Майор Лиза> Они братья 05:26 <Майор Лиза> Просто скрывают это 05:26 Ну, хорошо что хоть обошлось без шипперства. 05:26 <Майор Лиза> Я тоже скрывают что я человек а не Курица Ошибка: неправильное время